Lo Poco Que Me Queda De Insensibilidad
by Chichibell
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre lo que pudo haber pasado las primeras semanas de embarazo de Brennan, y como ella y Booth logran ponerse de acuerdo para estar juntos como una pareja
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creador HH y a Fox.**

Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde que se habían enterado de la llegada de un nuevo ser humano, un pequeño bebe que iba a unir sus almas para siempre, aun no habían dicho nada a sus amigos, pero ellos ya dormían en la misma cama desde esa noche, ella seguía conservando su departamento, y de vez en cuando dormían en él, no se habían separado un solo día desde entonces, Booth no podía sentirse más feliz, la mujer a la que más había amado esperaba un hijo suyo, un bebe que había llegado sorpresivamente, pero que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, Brennan luchaba contra sus miedos cada día, nunca había imaginado que alguien pudiera querer así, como él la quería, pero aun no se sentía dispuesta a perder toda su insensibilidad, era algo que tenía que aprender día a día al lado de su compañero.

Jueves 07:00am

Booth: -Vamos Bones levántate ya está listo el desayuno- se escucho que grito el hombre desde la cocina de ella, entrando por la habitación, bajando su nivel de voz.

Brennan: -el desayuno?, vamos Booth si no quiero ni salir de la cama, el bebe no me ha dejado dormir, tengo nauseas desde las 4 am, y eso que he procurado comer cosas que no me causen estos síntomas, un día de estos se darán cuenta en el laboratorio y ya no tendré más excusas- dijo ella mientras seguía recostada en la cama con una almohada abrasada a su estomago

Booth: -bueno es normal que te sientas así estas creando una nueva vida, además no creo que tengamos que seguir esperando para darles la noticia a todos- dijo el acercándose a su compañera para acunarla en sus brazos intentando hacerla sentir mejor,

Brennan: -Bueno, solo quisiera encontrar el momento justo para decírselos, aparte lo más prudente es esperar a que pase el primer trimestre del embarazo que es cuando hay más riesgos, no quiero hacerlos ilusiones, y que no salga bien.

Booth: -No Bren no digas eso ni de broma, vamos a esperar, pero solo por que quiero que te sientas cómoda, pero este bebe es fuerte, y todo va a salir muy bien- acaricio la barriga de su compañera y beso tiernamente su boca

Brennan: -me baño y salgo a desayunar contigo, esta bien?-

Booth: - está bien te espero aquí, a lo mejor necesites ayuda para cambiarte- dijo Booth en un tono pícaro que le saco una sonrisa a su Huesos,

Brennan se metió a la ducha mientras Booth buscaba en su armario la ropa que se pondría, ahora era más difícil encontrar sus camisas entre algunos vestidos de ella que desde que dormían juntos habían comenzado a adueñarse del espacio, aunque sabía que era un acto completamente inconsciente de su compañera.

Booth: -Brennan, tenemos un caso, - dijo el tras la puerta del baño, informando las nuevas noticias a su compañera,

Brennan: - Esta bien, ya salgo-se apresuro a decir ella desde el otro lado,

Ella salió medio minuto después de que Booth la había llamado, algo agitada busco su ropa y se vistió, pudo notar que Booth ya se había cambiado porque siempre dejaba un tiradero en la recamara cuando lo hacía, así que mientras saltaba sobre la ropa de Booth termino de alistarse.

Booth: - Te sirvo jugo?-

Brennan: - Esta bien, gracias, pero démonos prisa, tiene una semana que no teníamos un caso y no quiero que me ganen la pruebas- dijo ella emocionada por tener un nuevo caso después de tanto tiempo

Booth: -Brennan tenemos que hablar de esto- se acerco a su compañera mientras esta se bebía de un trago el jugo que acababa de servirle,

Brennan: -que pasa?, te prometo que me como algo en el laboratorio, pero quiero llegar lo más pronto posible a la escena del crimen- dijo ella advirtiendo que vendría algún tipo de llamada de atención de su compañero,

Booth: - No, Bones no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que no deberías de trabajar en casos de investigación en tu estado, tal vez deberías solo quedarte en el laboratorio, ya sabes, dejarme a mi hacer el trabajo rudo- dijo mientras tomaba por la cintura a Brennan

Brennan: - Booth no pasa nada aun puedo trabajar afuera, te prometo que si es algo de riesgo me regreso inmediatamente al laboratorio, está bien?-

Booth: -si yo creo que es algo riesgoso te enviare de regreso al laboratorio Brennan y no me importa que me mires con esa carita de no romper un plato- ,

09:00 am

Los dos habían llegado a la escena del crimen, Brennan había batallado un poco con la ropa impermeable y había terminado por aceptar la ayuda de Booth para cerrar por completo el cierre frontal de la prenda, aunque tenia poco tiempo de embarazo su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar signos de crecimiento, y en un par de semanas más seria imposible que usara esa ropa, Brennan un poco fastidiada y Booth muy divertido se fueron acercando para investigar a fondo la escena.

Booth: -Oficial Gallardo, dígame que ha pasado-

Oficial: - Un coche incendiado, 3 personas muertas, mas de 5 personas heridas, el coche fue hecho explotar después de una llamada de amenaza a la delegación 36, al parecer su objetivo era el consulado colombiano, pero han entrado en pánico y han hecho volar el coche, tenemos sospecha de que uno de los quemados es un terrorista unido a una de las bandas colombianas más peligrosas-

Se podía ver como los restos de esas personas habían terminado esparcidas por el lugar, y algunas se habían adherido al interior del coche.

Brennan: -Voy a necesitar muchas bolsas de pruebas, por aquí puedo ver el fémur de un hombre, 30 y tantos 40 y pocos años, necesitaría la ayuda de Ángela pero podría asegurar que no es americano,- dijo la antropóloga mientras se agachaba a recoger las partes quemadas de ese ser humano,

Booth:-Estas bien Huesos, porque a mí el olor me está dando nauseas- dijo agachándose al lado de su compañera

Brennan: -En realidad tenia mas nauseas de camino, aquí pero ahora se me han quitado, tu siempre has tenido más sensible el estomago Booth-

Booth: -Esta bien, te dejo en lo tuyo, voy a preguntar a los testigos, ten cuidado esta bien?-dijo mirando a su compañera mientras se levantaba para ir a investigar

-no te preocupes estaremos bien- respondió la mirada de su compañero para tranquilizarlo y animarlo a seguir a lo suyo

El sonrió inconsciente mente al escuchar esas palabras "estaremos bien" así que la dejo que terminara de recoger las evidencias.

10:00 am

Los dos compañeros que ahora compartían departamento abandonaron la escena del crimen solo después de hacer que los técnicos recogieran cada mínimo pedazo de prueba, Booth tenía que interrogar a varias personas que habían estado en la explosión mientras que Brennan se veía muy ansiosa por empezar a hurgar en los huesos de las víctimas.

Booth: -quieres que te pase a dejar al laboratorio?- pregunto Booth mientras los dos abordaban su coche.

Brennan: -sí, necesito averiguar la identidad de los cuerpos y saber la causa de la muerte-

Booth: -Creo que han muerto quemado Bones, no necesito ser antropólogo para saberlo-dijo el sarcástico

Brennan: -si pero el conductor tenía unas marcas en los huesos que necesito verificar, y si reconstruyo sus cuerpos sabremos mas sobre la explosión, ya mande todos los restos al Jeffersonian, Cam los recibirá haya-

Booth: -Bueno entonces nos tomaremos un tiempo para que comas algo-

Brennan: -Booth tengo unos restos calcinados esperándome en el laboratorio, y entre más pronto averigüemos quien es más pronto resolveremos el caso- dijo ella mientras veía molesta a su compañero como si la estuviera obligando a algo ilógico, y fuera de lugar,

Booth: -No Brenn esos restos seguirán ahí dentro de una hora y Cam puede ir empezando con ellos tu lo has dicho, así que iremos a comer algo y de ahí al laboratorio y no se discute- le dijo su compañero mientras tomaba la mano de su dama para que no se molestara por su sobreprotección,

Brennan: -Booth el bebe aun es muy pequeño para darse cuenta si almuerzo a las 10 am o a las 2:00 pm, cual es la diferencia de que coma ahorita o en un par de horas?-dijo ella en un tono realmente molesto

Booth: -No se trata de si el bebe se da cuenta o no, se trata de lo que esta bien para ti mientras esperas a nuestro hijo- contesto el intentando sonar menos mandon y más sensible.

Booth: -Creo que no te voy a poder ganar, en cosas de bebes tu siempre te pones tan sentimental-

Booth: -Prefiero que digas que me pongo más realista, eso de sentimental me suena muy afeminado-

Brennan: -Como quieras- acepto sin ganas mientras cruzaba sus brazos y observaba la ventana como cualquier niña regañada

10:30 am

Booth: -Solo vas a comer cereal con fruta?-

Brennan: -solo es el desayuno Booth, no creo que deba comerme un filete por la mañana- contesto ella irónica

Booth: -Ok, tranquilízate- dijo Booth al notar un ligero tono de molestia en su pareja

Brennan: -Es que, tu sabes que las primeras 36 horas de la investigación son las más importantes, y yo estoy aquí perdiendo tiempo muy valioso-

Booth: -No estamos perdiendo el tiempo, además seguro que Cam esta haciéndose cargo-

Brennan: -Pero yo no soy Cam, yo necesito ver los restos, analizar las fracturas, eso no lo hace Cam, eso solo lo puedo hacer yo-

Booth: -Ok- acepto el sabiendo que no había forma de ganarle a Brennan cuando estaba enojada -entonces comamos y te dejo en el laboratorio, pero termínate el desayuno-

Brennan: -Si no hay más remedio- contesto ella fastidiada

11:40 am

Brennan: -Ya han descubierto algo?- dijo ella mientras entraba en la plataforma forense

Cam: -Vaya pensé que vendrían directo de la escena del crimen, pero han llegado antes los restos que ustedes-

Brennan: -Booth ha insistido en que desayunáramos primero- dijo ella sin prestarle demasiada atención a su respuesta,

Cam: -Oh, los restos que han encontrado son dos hombre y una mujer, al parecer una pareja estaba junto al cruce donde quedo parada la camioneta, y dada la cercanía no han podido sobrevivir a la explosión, y el tercer cuerpo es el de el chofer que transportaba el coche bomba, he encontrado algo interesante que tal vez deberías analizar Brennan-

Brennan: -Los huesos de las manos de este hombre se han fracturado recientemente, uno o dos meses atrás, me sorprende que haya podido conducir un coche-

Booth: -Entonces tampoco pudo armar una bomba- cuestiono el agente al descifrar lo que su compañera estaba diciendo,

Brennan: -Dadas las condiciones de estas dos manos sería imposible- contesto ella

Booth:-Eso quiere decir que quien sea que haya plantado esa bomba, lo volverá a intentar hasta conseguir su objetivo principal-

Angela: -Tengo el resultado de la ficha dental del chofer, su nombre es Javier Velasco, originario de Colombia, tiene una visa caducada de hace seis meses, domicilio sobre la calle Adams No. 23-

Booth: -Avisare al consulado colombiano para que estén pendientes de cualquier amenaza de bomba, y revisare el departamento del chofer- dijo Booth mientras hablaba por celular y salía de la sala forense,

Brennan: -Yo voy contigo- se apresuro a decir Brennan mientras se quitaba los guantes y seguía los pasos de su compañero,

Booth: -Brennan, prefiero que te quedes en el laboratorio- contesto el al observar a su compañera tras de él,

Brennan: -Pero si el chofer no fue quien hiso la bomba, y su objetivo no somos nosotros, que peligro pude existir- dijo quedándose parada haciendo que su compañero frenara también sus pasos y se pusiera frente a ella,

Booth: -Puede haber material explosivo en su casa, o puede estar el que la armo y al verse amenazado puede atacar, por favor, quedate en el laboratorio, hazme caso- intento explicarse el

Brennan: -Esta bien, pero si no hay nada de eso me hablaras para que vaya a revisar el lugar- insistió ella

Booth: -Brennan!-

Brennan: -Booth solo si estás seguro de que no hay riesgo-

Booth-Esta bien, me voy- acepto él mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de su compañera para darle un beso pero esta se hiso para atrás sin dejarlo llegar,

Brennan: -Sin demostraciones en público, fue lo que acordamos-

Booth: -Aggg.. No se cuanto tiempo necesitas para dejarte llevar- dijo exasperado Booth cuando se daba media vuelta para irse,

Brennan: -Booth- lo llamo ella logrando que el volviera para verla

Booth: -Que?- cuestiono él un poco molesto

Brennan: -Ten cuidado-

Booth: -Puedes estar segura- contesto el sonriéndole

3:20 pm

Angela: -Cielo que haces aquí?, pensé que te irías con Booth- dijo ella mientras entraba en la oficina de su amiga que parecía estar completamente concentrada en las radiografías del chofer,

Brennan: -Bueno el se ha puesto en plan sobreprotector y yo soy mas útil en el laboratorio- contesto ella sin dejar de mirar las radiografías en su ordenador,

Angela: -Sobreprotector? Y es por algo es especifico?-

Brennan: -No, no, para nada…solo es por el tema de las bombas- dijo reaccionando al analizar sus propias palabras, sabía que no había sido buena idea decir esas cosas frente a su mejor amiga, que muchas veces era más bien adivina

Ángela: -Mientes de pena Cariño- contesto ella burlona al ver la dificultad con la que le había contestado su amiga que la hacía sonar aun mas sospechosa

Brennan: -Ange!-

Ángela: -Has encontrado algo?-

Brennan: -Si, al parecer estos restos muestran varias fracturas aleatorias, la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que lo han torturado recientemente- contesto ella mostrándole las aéreas en las radiografías

Ángela: -Entonces solo lo utilizaban para transportar la bomba-

Brennan: -Si eso creo-

Ángela: -Deberías decírselo a Booth-

Brennan: -Si lo hare- dijo ella tomando su celular mientras su amiga salía de su oficina,

3:50

Booth: -Que pasa?, te sientes mal?, quieres que vaya al laboratorio?- dijo en tono preocupado al ver que la llamada que recibía era de Bones,

Brennan: -No, no pasa nada, estoy bien Booth, podrías por un momento concentrarte solamente en el caso y olvidarte de lo demás-

Booth: -No creo que pueda, pero que pasa entonces?-

Brennan: -El chofer fue torturando horas antes de su muerte- le informo ella

Booth: -Entonces solo fue el vehículo de la bomba-

Brennan: -Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegamos con Ángela-

Booth:-Bueno eso tiene sentido, porque en el apartamento no encontramos gran cosa, solo comida vieja y trastes sucios- comento el

Brennan: -Entonces si todo está bien porque no me has llamado?- dijo ella en tono de reclamo

Booth: -Los técnicos ya ha revisado todo, no creí necesario que vinieras- intento explicarse el, sabía que no le iba a agradar nada la idea de no salir del laboratorio

Brennan: -Eso debiste de preguntármelo a mí- contesto ella molesta

Booth: -Te llevare todo al Jeffersonian, hasta el polvo de los muebles- dijo el para recompensarla

Brennan: -Ok, entonces esperare- acepto ella resignada

Booth: -Ya comiste?-

Brennan: -No, no tengo hambre- dijo ella aun molesta

Booth -Brennan tienes que…

Brennan: -Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, tengo que trabajar, deberías concentrarte en eso- interrumpió ella para regañarlo

Booth: -Vale, entonces cuando vaya para haya te llevare algo para que tengas por si te da hambre- insistió el

Brennan: -No soy ganado al que tienes que poner en engorda-

Booth: -Solo será por si te da hambre, si no quieres no te lo comas ok?- contesto el intentando no hacerla enojar mas

Brennan: -Ok- Acepto ella

Booth: -Te veo en un rato- dijo el e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono, sabía que un te quiero o cualquier otra palabra amorosa solo sería un detonante mas para el enojo de su Bones.

6:00pm

El tiempo se había ido más rápido de lo que Booth había esperado apenas estaba de camino al Jeffersonian después de haber hecho varios interrogatorios, y haber seguido algunas pistas.

Booth: -Traje comida, sé que es tarde, ya comiste algo?- dijo el mientras entraba en la sala de los huesos,

Brennan: -Pensé que vendrías más temprano- cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado diría que ella estaba enojada

Booth: -Perdón me he demorado en los interrogatorios, pero ya has comido algo?-

Brennan: -emm.. No, yo, me he quedado buscando más pistas, algún rastro o huella en los huesos que te pueda ayudar- dijo sin dejar de observar un hueso del brazo

Booth: -Y encontraste algo?-

Brennan: -No, nada, estoy esperando los análisis de Hodgins para saber si hay algo más de información-

Booth: -entonces no ha valido la pena que te hayas quedado sin comer-

Brennan: -no he tenido hambre por eso no he comido, yo he estado muy ocupada reconstruyendo a las dos víctimas y al chofer-

Booth: -Bueno pero ahora puedes parar un poco, he traído Tailandesa, está en tu oficina- le dijo el haciéndole una mueca graciosa a la que ella no pudo resistirse,

Brennan: -Esta bien- acepto ella

Los dos salieron de la sala de los huesos rumbo a la oficina de la Doctora donde los esperaba la comida que Booth había traído para ellos.

Brennan se acomodo en el sofá con una mano en la comida y la otra en los informes que le había hecho llegar Cam, Booth hiso lo mismo que su compañera, el también se había quedado sin comer por estar pendiente de cualquier pista que pudiera encontrar.

Booth: -El único familiar que tenía el chofer en la ciudad era un primo, fichado por las autoridades colombianas, se le ha relacionado con los carteles pero no se ha comprobado nada, está aquí ilegalmente-

Brennan: -Y donde está ahora?- cuestiono interesada mientras veía a su compañero con el informe en las manos

Booth: -Lo buscamos en el domicilio que nos proporcionaron los amigos del chofer, pero no aparece por ningún lado, he informado a las delegaciones por si alguien lo ve-

Brennan: -Puede que sea quien armo la bomba-

Booth: -Si, podría ser nuestro hombre, pero hasta que no lo encontremos, o hasta que Hodgins no encuentre una partícula impronunciable que lo relacione con el crimen no podemos estar seguros-

Brennan: -Esperemos que Hodgins encuentre algo-

Booth: -Si bueno, deberíamos dejar el caso por un momento, y concentrarnos en comer para que no nos vaya a hacer daño la comida- hiso a un lado los papeles que tenia y también lo de Brennan que estaban sobre la mesa para dejar solamente la comida,

Brennan: -Booth eso es un mito, la comida tiene la función de nutrir el organismo y no varía esta función si lo comes mientras lees o mientras miras el ordenador-

Booth: -Si bueno, pero es mejor no arriesgarse, no crees- contesto el intentando bromear con su compañera,

Brennan: -No en realidad-

7:20 pm

Oficial: -Agente Booth me parece que tenemos a su sospechoso, fue capturado antes de cruzar el limite estatal- se escucho que dijeron del otro lado del teléfono

Booth: -En donde está ahora?- cuestiono el

Oficial: -lo están llevando al FBI en estos momentos-

Booth: -Voy para allá- dijo el agente y colgó el celular,

….

Booth: -Han encontrado al sospechoso, lo están llevando al FBI, me tengo que ir- dijo el acercando nuevamente hacia donde estaba su compañera,

Brennan: -Esta bien- acepto ella levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio

Booth: -Quieres que venga por ti?-

Brennan: -No, yo me quedare hasta tarde, quisiera reconstruir las lesiones del chofer tal vez eso nos dé una pista para saber si fue su primo el que lo torturo antes de morir, después me iré a casa-

Booth: -Puedo venir por ti a la hora que sea Bones-

Brennan: -No yo no sé que tanto me tarde, pediré un taxi- insistió ella sin mirarlo volviendo a concentrarse en su ordenador,

Booth?: -Entonces te veo en casa?- cuestiono el intrigado ante la actitud de su compañera

Brennan: -Booth yo, yo hablaba de irme a mi departamento- comento drásticamente ella mirándolo solo un par de segundos y volviendo al ordenador,

Booth: -Oh!, Ok yo, te veré mañana?- dijo el intentando no tomar a mal lo que ella le decía,

Brennan: -Si- contesto ella sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

Booth salió de la oficina de su compañera con el estomago hecho un nudo, que había pasado ese día que ella había decidido quedarse en su departamento esa noche, y si la perdía, no podía ni pensar en eso, la idea de no pasar la noche junto a esa mujer y a su futuro bebe hacia que le faltara el aire, intento concentrarse en otra cosa mientras manejaba aunque era casi imposible, pero tenía un caso en el cual trabajar, así que se encamino hacia el FBI con la esperanza de que Brennan cambiara de parecer y apareciera por la noche en casa, la que ahora se había convertido en casa de los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creador HH y a Fox.**

05:00am

Las horas se habían hecho eternas en el departamento de Booth, las vueltas que el daba sobre la cama no se comparaban en nada con las que daba su cabeza, Brennan no se había aparecido por el apartamento, y el sueño de Booth tampoco, tantas ideas rondaban su mente, algo había tenido que hacer para que Brennan decidiera volver a su apartamento después de todas esas semanas donde solo volvía por ropa limpia, tal ves el lugar no le gustaba, o era demasiado desordenado para ella, tal ves necesitaba su espacio, o simplemente se hubiera dado cuenta que lo que tenían no era lo que quería, pero en que momento ella se había vuelto tan educada como para aparentar que todo estaba bien?, tanto que el no se había dado cuenta de que todo al final terminaría así, ella en una cama lejos de el y el con su ausencia sobre la suya, ella que era tan directa por que no había sido clara desde el principio?, por que había puesto otra ves esa línea sobre ellos?.

06:00am

Era imposible seguir rondando por el apartamento así, si lo que necesitaba eran respuestas sabia el lugar donde las podía encontrar, tenia tiempo para arreglarse, una ducha que lo despertara y otra ropa que no fuera la del día anterior, tenia el tiempo justo para aparecer por sorpresa en su casa y ofrecerle llevarla al laboratorio, tal ves aun no estaría lista, eso le daría la ventaja necesaria, dentro de su casa averiguaría que era lo que estaba sucediendo, apurado encamino sus pasos al coche, destino la casa de Brennan, la que hasta ayer era "su Bones".

6:45am

Frente a la puerta del departamento de Brennan toda valentía se ha ido, los nervios traicionan y las palabras en su mente ahora son mas confusas, dos timbrazos mas y ninguna respuesta, será que no quiere abrir la puerta?, será que algo malo a pasado?, otro problema mas, timbrazos unidos a fuertes golpes en la puerta y lo único que ha conseguido es despertar a la vecina de Brennan, una señora grande, se acerco a el informándole que la doctora que vive ahí no ha llegado esa noche, que por cierto llevaba varias semanas sin volver tan tarde, probablemente ya tenia novio, o estaba viviendo con alguien, detalles que era obvio que Booth ya conocía, enfadado y de malas agradeció la información y volvió a la calle, Brennan no había ido a dormir a su departamento y tampoco había vuelto al de ella, solo había un lugar donde se sentiría cómoda para pasar la noche, si es que hubiera dormido aunque lo mas probable era que no, estar en el Jeffersonian hasta tarde solo podía significar una cosa, trabajo extenuante hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero Brennan que esta pensando, esta embarazada, un bebe necesita descansar también, aunque su madre sea una trabajadora compulsiva, una cosa mas a la lista de regaños que tenia para ese día hacia su pareja, o tendrían que volver al termino compañera?.

7:17am

A paso firme sigue las únicas luces encendidas en el edificio, claramente Brennan no ha dormido, observa la mesa de autopsias, ni una seña de que ella este por ahí, en la sala de lo huesos esta todo apagado, solo una oficina tiene las luces prendidas, dispuesto a empezar por los regaños y luego por las explicaciones entran en esa oficina, hay total silencio cosa que lo sorprende, el ordenador esta encendido y unos zapatos mal acomodados en el suelo, Brennan esta increíblemente dormida, recostada sobre el sofá con un folder sobre su pecho, es claro que trabajo hasta que se lo permito el sueño, bueno por lo menos había dormido, aunque seguro que en contra de si misma, el enojo, la frustración y los regaños se vieron disminuidos al verla ahí, tan tranquila y tan hermosa, piel de seda brillante contra la luz, un suspiro fue lo único que quedo de todo eso que pasaba por su cabeza, despertarla no seria opción así que quito el folder de sus manos para saber en que se había quedado trabajando, reviso los documentos sobre su mesa, aunque sin entender todas esas cosas científicas que veía, en esos momentos si que desearía que Bones estuviera despierta, leer, mirar de reojo el sueño de su compañera y volver a leer, era lo único que atraía la atención de Booth, sabia que iba a tener que irse en cualquier minuto, aunque su trabajo no exigía un horario especifico si moría de ansias por encerrar al sospechoso del caso, una mirada mas al texto y una mas a ….

-Bones, ya estas despierta?- dijo el mientras observaba los enormes ojos de Brennan abrirse

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto ella extrañada por verlo ahí sentado

-no fuiste a tu departamento así que imagine que estarías aquí- contesto el con un ligero tono de regaño

-tenia mucho trabajo y bueno que necesidad había de ir a mi departamento si volvería temprano- dijo ella como si nada

-Bueno tendrías que haberte ido a buena hora, no es sano que te desveles así, no en tu estado- continuo el ahora en total regaño

-Que estado Booth?, no estoy enferma terminal, estoy... embarazada- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja para que nadie mas escuchara, aunque no se había dado cuenta que eran los únicos en el edificio

-Exacto, sabes que necesita un bebe?, sueño, comida, cuidados, seguridad- siguió regañando Booth molesto

-tu lo has dicho, un bebe, lo mío es un feto, alimento tiene suficiente, sueño no es tan necesario en esta etapa, cuidados, esta dentro de una bolsa con liquido amniótico que lo mantiene bien y seguro- contesto ella también molesta levantando el tono

-No es posible razonar contigo, no se como podrías entenderme- dijo resignado mientras se llevaba la cabeza a las piernas sostenida por sus manos

-Soy muy inteligente Booth, mucho mas que tu, no creo que exista algo que me digas que no logre entender- Brennan se levanto del sofá y volvió a su escritorio

-Ok, de acuerdo tu eres la genio, yo solo soy... solo soy alguien a quien no deberías ponerle tanta atención- contesto el irónico con el semblante entristecido

-no se por que dices eso- cuestiono Brennan entendiendo que había hecho algo que lo había ofendido

-Olvídalo, tengo que presentarme en mi trabajo, puedes darme algo con que encerrar al sospechosos?- pregunto evadiendo la mirada de Brennan

-Hodgins encontró polímetros en las fracturas que indican la existencia de algún tipo de fibra de vidrio en donde le causaron las lesiones, también había manchas de un tipo de material grasoso, tierra común, y combustible de coche, no se en que te pueda ayudar eso-

-el primo de Javier Velasco trabajaba en un taller mecánico, eso coincidiría con lo que me dices?- pregunto intrigado

-Si claro- aseguro ella -revisaron el lugar donde vivía?-

-Si, pero no encontramos nada, es probable que solo haya sido una tapadera y que en realidad viva en otro sitio- dijo el dejando los informes sobre la mesa y levantándose del sofá,

-entonces?- pregunto ella observando a su compañero

-pediré que busquen algún registro externo, puede que encontremos donde vivía, y una orden para revisar el taller- contesto Booth sin mirar a su compañera saliendo de la oficina

-Te acompaño?- dijo Brennan saliendo traste el

-No Bones, tu quédate con los huesos, yo iré a investigar, gracias por los datos- siguió caminando sin voltearla a ver

-Pero Booth...- pido ella casi en suplica

-No Brennan, no cambiare de opinión- interrumpió el deteniendo sus pasos

-Solo quería saber si me podías llevar a mi casa, necesito bañarme y ropa limpia- volvió a pedir tiernamente

-OH, bueno te puedo dejar de paso- contesto sin darle mas importancia volviendo a tomar el paso

-Esta bien- acepto sonriente ella caminando tras de el

8:30am

Total silencio fue lo único que existió camino a casa de Brennan, ella solo observaba de reojo a su compañero, estaba molesto se le notaba demasiado, su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus ojos estaban muy directos, penetrantes, pero que era lo que le había dicho para que estuviera así, la molesta debería ser ella, había sido reducida de gran científica a una niña de tres años a la que tienen que supervisar a toda hora, ya estaba grandecita para eso, y que estuviera compartiendo una relación con Booth no le daba el derecho para hacerlo, no sabia como romper el hielo, en una situación así le habría preguntado a Booth como comportarse, pero ahora a quien pediría ayuda, nunca había tenido que pasar por todo eso, claro que nunca había estado como lo estaba ahora, embarazada, una pequeña vida crecía dentro de ella, una pequeña parte de Booth también, aunque no creía en los milagros sabia que esa sensación era lo mas parecido a uno.

-No pasas para que desayunemos?- Dijo ella mientras Booth se estacionaba frente al edificio de Brennan

-Ahora quieres desayunar?- pregunto irónico

-Bueno tu eres el que le da importancia a la alimentación, pero si tienes prisa esta bien- contesto ella algo desanimada

-Hare unas llamadas, eso me dará una hora por lo menos- tubo que soltar un gran suspiro para liberarse de la molestia que tenia con Brennan

-cereal y fruta, tal ves un Pay, no creo que nos tome mas de una hora- dijo ella mas animada

-Pay?- pregunto el extrañado

-para ti, yo prefiero fruta fresca- contesto ella risueña

-Bueno, entonces me quedo- acepto el sin poder resistirse a esa mirada de su compañera,

Unos minutos mas y ya estaba dentro del departamento, la vecina de Brennan se apresuro a saludar mientras veía como los compañeros entraban juntos en el elevador, el departamento se veía bastante olvidado, cinco semanas no son poco, los muebles tenían una ligera capa de polvo, algunos sobres en el buzón y el refrigerador vacío, claro, algo que no habían pensado era que tenia semanas que nadie comía en ese lugar, desayunar ahí no había sido buena idea.

-Olvide que ya no he comprado despensa aquí- dijo ella apenada mientras observaba el refrigerador vacío

-Bueno, podemos comer avena cruda, o arroz hervido- contesto el gracioso mientras observaba la alacena de la doctora

-Me arreglo rápido y vamos al Diner, puedes?- dijo ella para remediar la situación

-Que si puedo?, Pay de Manzana y café, jamás le diría que no a eso- contesto el intentando sonar relajado

-Esta bien, salgo en un momento- Brennan salio de la cocina y se encerró en el cuarto

Diez minutos, la regadera había dejado de sonar, la ciudad ya se escuchaba despierta, y los pensamientos de Booth parecían mas confusos que en la noche, le faltaba el aire y para colmo su estomago estaba suplicando algo de comida.

-Booth podrías venir?- se oyó que dijo Brennan desde la habitación

-Creo que estoy bien aquí- contesto un tanto nervioso

-Por favor Booth- pidió nuevamente ella

-Que sucede?, te sientes mal?- se apresuro a decir espantado mientras veía a su compañera sentada sobre el filo de la cama

-No, bueno en realidad si- acepto ella

-Bones quieres que llame a un medico?, te llevo a urgencias?- siguió cuestionando el preocupado

-No Booth no es eso, ven siéntate- pidió ella tomándolo de la mano para que se acomodara a su lado

-Que pasa entonces?- dijo el aun preocupado por la actitud de Brennan

-se que estas molesto- contesto ella

-No claro que no estoy, bien- aseguro Booth clavando su mirada en el piso

-no, no lo estas, durante estos años me he dado cuenta que no me miras cuando me mientes, y ahora no me estas mirando- dijo ella observando a su compañero sin soltarle el brazo

-Bueno si estoy un poco molesto- acepto el sin mirarla nuevamente

-solo un poco?- volvió a cuestionar ella

-Muy, muy molesto- afirmo el mirándola confundida

-y por que?, no se que pude haber hecho para molestarte, solo he sido yo estos días- dijo ella extrañada

-Si, solo has sido tu, el problema es que ya no eres solo tu, hay alguien chiquitito que esta aquí a dentro, y por difícil que te parezca ese ser pequeñito necesita de ti, como yo- contesto el mientras llevaba su mano al indetectable vientre de su compañera

-Booth, pero el bebe esta bien, no le pasara nada si no soy tan meticulosa con pequeños detalles- intento explicarse ella -no entiendo por que te molestas, yo debería estar molesta contigo-

-Molesta?, tu conmigo?, y por que seria?- pregunto confundido

-Por que estas siempre a tras de mi para todo, para comer, para investigar, para dormir, no soy una niñita a la que tienes que cuidar, soy fuerte, inteligente y se me cuidar sola- dijo ella seriamente

-Lo se, y tal ves he sido algo paranoico, pero quiero que pienses en algo, dentro de ti hay una pequeñita parte que también es mía, es parte yo- contesto el mas tranquilo para que ella lo entendiera

-Solo son cromosomas, ADN...-

-lo que sea, es también parte mía cierto?- interrumpió el

-Bueno en teoría si- acepto Brennan

-No solo en teoría Bones, somos los dos ahí adentro, y mientras siga siendo así tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarte, y no me puedes contradecir- dijo el en tono muy firme

-Siempre me has cuidado, pero antes no exagerabas tanto- comento ella aun sin entender

-Por que antes solo éramos tu y yo, ahora somos una familia, y nada seria igual si uno de los tres faltara- explico nuevamente el pero siendo mas tierno mirándola a los ojos

-De acuerdo- Acepto ella con una pequeña sonrisa, era la primera ves que los llamaba familia, un concepto que antes no le había pasado por la mente, pero es la clase que cosas que se hacen entre familia, preocuparse irracionalmente por los demás,

-De acuerdo?- pregunto el extrañado ante la reacción tan tranquila de Brennan

-Si, tienes el carácter de macho alfa, así que no creo que tenga algún sentido reprimir tus instintos- Aseguro ella

-entonces ya no me vas a reprimir?- pregunto Booth solo para dejarlo claro

-No, ahora somos una familia, y las familias se aceptan como son, como tu y Jared- dijo ella un poco bromista

-Bueno Jared y yo no nos aceptamos, nos soportamos, tu lo sabes- contesto el sonriendo

-Si lo se- acepto ella compartiendo el gesto

-Sabes de que tengo ganas ahora?- cuestiono Booth mirando directamente a los ojos de Brennan

-Booth!, ya es tarde- contesto ella apenada por la insinuación de Booth

-Doctora Brennan sus pensamientos me sorprenden, yo me refería a desayunar, pero si tu gustas- contesto el sonriendo mientras se acercaba al cuello de su compañera

-No, yo, vámonos a desayunar mejor- dijo ella alejando el rostro de Booth y levantándose de la cama -quisiera una malteada de fresa, con unos panecitos integrales, fruta y un te- siguió diciendo disimulando la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar Booth

-todo eso?- pregunto el boquiabierto al ver semejante menú

-El bebe tiene hambre- contesto ella sonriendo tímidamente

-Claro que si- acepto el llevando sus labios a los de su compañera y juntando sus sonrisas en un beso

9:15am

Un tazón de cereal, una taza de café , una rebanada de Pay y un vaso vacío de malteada de fresa era la elección de menú, aun no había noticias del caso algo que empezaba a preocupar a Booth, los terroristas no suelen olvidar sus objetivos, pero sin mas información era imposible realizar un movimiento, el momento amargo había pasado, Brennan se empezaba a adaptar a la nueva situación, no seria tarea fácil entender los arranques de sobreprotección que Booth tenia, pero era halagador en parte, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella hasta que el apareció, merecía un poco de merito y mas ahora que estarían unidos a la creación de un nuevo ser humano, Booth diría que eso crearía un lazo indestructible entre sus almas, pero ese termino no era nada científico para ella.

-No pedirás un café?- pregunto Booth al ver que Brennan ya había terminado con casi todo lo que había pedido

-Creo que no tomare café por algún tiempo, no quisiera que el bebe se alterara por la cafeína- contesto ella

-Oh, si tienes razón, mejor nada de café por unos cuantos meses, tal ves unos ocho-insistió Booth serio

-Booth, con el primer trimestre esta bien, es cuando se comienzan a desarrollar las partes importantes en el cerebro, después solo se fortalecen y seria un buen momento para volver con el café- aseguro ella

-No, de eso nada, mejor ya que nazca vuelves al café, ok?- dijo el mas en tono de orden

-Puedo decir que no?- cuestiono ella sarcastica

-No- dijo firmemente Booth

-Entonces esta bien- acepto tranquilamente ella

-Vaya, ya no discutes?- dijo el extrañado ante la nueva actitud

-Me adapto, se que te preocupas y en parte me gusta que lo hagas, aunque es irracional-

-entonces nos adaptaremos los dos- contesto el satisfecho por lo que hacían

-tu también deberías de evitar el café- se soltó a decir ella mientras veía a Booth tomar una segunda taza,

-y yo por que?, yo no llevo dentro de mi un bebe- dijo el llevando sus manos hacia el estomago imitando la barriga de Brennan

-Claro que no Booth no seas absurdo- contesto ella riéndose

-Entonces?-

-Pues se me antoja mas cuando tu lo tomas- aseguro

-Oh, entonces tendré que ocultarme para beberlo- contesto Booth sonriendo picadamente

-Se me ha desarrollado mucho el olfato, sabría cuando la boca te huele a café- aseguro ella insinuando que no era buena opción

-Y eso lo descubrirías solo con el olfato?- pregunto el insinuante

-Booth!- dijo regañándolo

-Vaya chicos, sabia que estarían aquí, me puedo sentar- pregunto Angela acomodándose a un lado de su amiga

-Claro Angela, y el bebe como esta?- pregunto Booth

-Creciendo, cada mañana es mas difícil dejarlo en la guardería- contesto ella entristecida soltando un suspiro

-Pero si esta en el mismo edificio que tu trabajo, por que se te hace tan difícil?- cuestiono Brennan extrañada

-No lo sabrás hasta que te conviertas en madre amiga, no querrás separarte de ese bebecito ni un segundo- aseguro su amiga haciendo gestos infantiles

-Si, bueno en realidad yo me tengo que ir, te veré mas tarde, esta bien?- se apresuro a decir Booth un poco incomodo por el comentario de Ángela

-Booth yo podría acompañarte, seré de mucha ayuda- dijo Brennan intentando meterse en los planes de su compañero

-No Bones, sabes que no pue.., que no es seguro, prefiero que me acompañes mas tarde a interrogar al sospechoso, ok?- intento disimular mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Bueno, pero me avisas cualquier cosa- acepto ella resignada

-Claro, suerte Ange- dijo para despedirse y salio del lugar

-Booth sigue de sobre protector?- pregunto Angela al ver a su amiga rendirse ante un firme Booth

-Si bueno es caso es riesgoso- intento disimular Brennan

-te ha explotado una bomba, has estado en tiroteos, te han disparado, creo que no es solo por el caso- Aseguro su amiga sin tragarse lo que le decía,

-claro que es por eso, no hay otra razón- se apresuro a decir Brennan aun mas nerviosa, tal ves su amiga sospechara, o se le notara algo,

-Bueno puede que no para ti pero, el no quiere que te hagas daño por que te extrañaría mucho en su cama- dijo ella directamente

-Ange!, eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso- contesto regañando a su amiga

-Claro que no, entonces tu y Booth han pasado mas noches juntos?- pregunto Ángela intrigada

-Bueno Booth no es de esos hombres para una sola noche- dijo simplemente Brennan

-Oh woouu – contesto su amiga sorprendida por la respuesta tan fuerte

-Eso no ha sonado bien, me refiero a que Booth no ve a las mujer como algo de una sola noche- intento explicarse Brennan

-Adórnalo como quieras cariño, pero el hecho es que tu y el están teniendo una relación- aseguro su mejor amiga muy sonriente

-Bueno tiene mucho que no salgo con nadie así que no me siento cómoda definiéndolo- intento zafarse del comentario

-Están pensado en vivir juntos?, pasan la noche en tu casa o en la suya?, me dirías el numero de veces que ha sucedido?- pregunto ansiosa Ángela

-No, principalmente la suya, es mas acogedora, y no- contesto firmemente Brennan al ver por donde quería llegar su amiga

-Vamos Brennan soy tu mejor amiga, las mejores amigas se cuentan esas cosas-pidió sonriendo casi en suplica

-Creo que no ese tipo de detalles-

-Claro que si, anda dime es apasionado o romántico?, salen a cenar o solo se quedan en casa?, pasan muchas horas en la recamara?- siguió cuestionando sigilosamente su amiga

-Ange, prefiero que me digas si has construido algún escenario para las lesiones del chofer y la explosión de la bomba- contesto Brennan seria sin caer en los comentarios de Ángela,

-Eso no es tan divertido- dijo ella sonriéndole picara

-Ange!- regaño Brennan

-Esta bien, si tengo algunas ideas de como se realizaron las fracturas, y estoy pendiente de el FBI para que me den mas detalles de la explosión, sabes que Hodgins esta muy molesto por que no pudo reconstruir la bomba?, Cam le negó el acceso a los residuos de la escena del crimen- comento sin tener mas remedio

-Pero eso es absurdo, Hodgin podría ser mas detallado en la investigación- dijo sin entender

-Si, pero en el proceso habría construido exactamente la misma bomba, y sabes como resultan siempre esos experimentos- se explico Angela

-Bueno entonces volvamos al Jeffersonian- contesto Brennan levantándose de la mesa

-Claro, pediré mi café para llevar- acepto su amiga levantándose también

-No me hables de café- pidió Brennan mientras se acercaban al aparador

-Por que?- cuestiono extrañada Angel

-Por nada, vámonos- contesto rápidamente intentando disimular,

02:00pm

-Bones encontramos el lugar donde vivía el sospechoso, los forenses están limpiando todo para mandártelo al laboratorio, había algunos artículos de limpieza en grandes cantidades, y algo de material para crear la bomba- decía Booth del otro lado del teléfono

-Y tienes al sospechoso en custodia?-

-No tenia pruebas para detenerlo, pero lo están buscando fue avisado para que no saliera de la ciudad y no creo que lo haga si tiene planeado otro ataque-

-y el taller ya lo revisaron?-

-están buscando el lugar-

-Hodgnins dice que es posible que esta ves intente algo diferente, encontró rastros de radiactividad en el cuerpo de el chofer, puede que este trabajando con material peligroso- informo Brennan

-Aquí no encontramos nada de radioactividad, pero are que revisen de nuevo-

-Booth por favor cuídate- dijo ella preocupada

-Si tranquila, lo are, te llamo mas tarde- contesto el para calmarla

-Esta bien- acepto ella y colgaron el teléfono

04:00pm

-Bones tenemos al sospechoso, ha tomado el consulado colombiano, tiene la bomba encima- Dijo Booth para informar a Brennan por teléfono,

-y la gente?-

-Después de la ultima amenaza hemos tomado precauciones, la gente ha salido por las puertas traseras, necesito que me digas que alcance tiene la bomba que ha fabricado- pregunto insistente

-Según los resultados que obtuvo Hodgins la Bomba debe abarcar unos 500 metros, pero no sabemos que tipo de material radiactivo pudo utilizar, eso puede hacer que su alcance se triplique y que las victimas mas lejanas sufran enfermedades terminales en un par de años, es muy peligroso- informo detalladamente ella

-y que averiguaste sobre el?-

-Con la reconstrucción de las lesiones del chofer sabemos que es zurdo, probablemente con artritis o desgaste en las articulaciones por la radiactividad, Booth debe estar muy enfermo- comento ella preocupada

-Claro que tiene que estarlo para hacer este tipo de cosas- contesto el sarcastico

-No Booth, si los restos de material radiactivo entran en el sistema, en pocas horas comienza a causar daños severos, el sospechosos tiene que estar muy enfermo, por eso esta arriesgando su vida, si no hubiera ocupado a otra persona como lo hizo con su primo- se explico

-Entonces ya no tiene nada que perder-

-No- aseguro ella

-De acuerdo, tengo que negociar, encontrar la forma de sacarlo de ahí sin que detone la bomba- contesto el intentando enfocarse

-Por que no le dejas eso a los expertos en bombas , Booth es muy peligroso- dijo ella preocupada por su compañero

-Tengo que estar aquí, pero iré por ti mas tarde para ir a casa, esta bien?- contesto el tratando de tranquilizarla

-Booth...- insistió ella

-Me tengo que ir Bones, me necesitan-interrumpió el terminando con la llamada.

Brennan sabia que era irracional preocuparse así por Booth, tenia el conocimiento de que el era excelente en su trabajo, y que no pasaría nada, por lo menos era lo que trataba de hacer entender a su cerebro, aunque su corazón reaccionara al estimulo de la situación.

**Gracias chicas por el apoyo a este Fic. Recuerden que el otro aun continua :D Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creador HH y a Fox.**

07:00 pm

La espera se había vuelto desesperante, en los noticieros no había más información que la que ella ya conocía, nadie decía nada para que la gente no entrara en pánico, pero ella ya no podía esperar más tiempo, tres horas sin saber más, sin que alguien le dijera lo que necesitaba saber, si todo había salido bien, si su compañero estaba bien, si el volvería por ella para llevarla a casa, a la que ahora más que nunca quería llamar su casa.

Ya había apagado el televisor, y había dejado por la paz los noticiarios en línea, tenía que concentrarse buscar unos huesos que la sacaran de su realidad, pero nada surtía efecto, -que estupidez- pensaba -Booth es excelente policía, es muy inteligente, ha logrado sobrevivir a explosiones, casi se ha ahogado, ha pasado por la guerra él tiene que estar bien , no hay motivo para que no te concentres Brennan- se repetía una y otra vez, pero volvía a cada una de las experiencias que había vivido con Booth, las riesgosas y las personales, y las que últimamente se habían vuelto su día a día, -nuevamente estas pensando cosas sin sentido- volvía a repetirse- si algo hubiera salido mal no habías pasado con el su ultima noche, nuevamente por tu miedos, por no entender que lo que él quería era protegerte, ¡deja de pensar!, ya eran demasiadas horas algo tenía que haber salido mal, y no le dijiste que lo amabas, que absurdo, jamás había sentido esa necesidad de reprocharte lo que no habías hecho, era ilógico, es algo que no podemos cambiar, pero desearía poder hacerlo-

-Booth tiene que estar bien- dijo por ultimo y volvió a ver un hueso que ya había levantado una docena de veces, -¡es inútil!, realmente no puede estar bien- por un momento sintió su mundo derrumbarse no podía sentirse así por alguien que hasta hace algunos mese solo era su compañero, -"dentro de ti hay una pequeñita parte que también es mía, es parte yo Bones"- escuchaba la voz de su compañero decirle en recuerdos, sin evitar llevar una de sus manos a su vientre, -si una partecita de ti esta aquí tienes que estar bien Booth- dijo sin saber a quién le había dado ese mensaje pero esperaba que si el mito del cosmos existía podría llegarle a Booth, -no puedo pensar y no me gusta, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta irracionalidad, concéntrate o ríndete tu tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo en una mesa llena de huesos que no vas a armar, pero es eso más importante que Booth?- en este punto nada es más importante que Booth y que esa casa llena de chunches viejos que quería como su hogar.

Ni siquiera ha pasado media hora, pero si cuento los sesenta segundos de cada minuto han sido una eternidad, -"ahora somos una familia, y nada sería igual si uno de los tres faltara", Booth realmente tienes que estar bien, somos una familia recuérdalo- decía sin saber que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que de algún momento quería que él lo supiera, mirar al ordenador sin saber que era lo que leía, podía haber sido el informe anual de ventas de calcetines y no lo habría notado, su atención estaba totalmente perdida en un irracional e ilógico cosmos que probablemente ni existía.

-Bones, ya estoy aquí- se escucho decir a Booth mientras entraba por el despacho de la doctora,

-Booth- dijo como reacción involuntaria al verlo, se levanto a prisa de su silla y corrió a abrazarlo, no pensó en lo que hacía solo quería hacerlo,

-Vaya, pensé que estarías preocupada pero no pensé que tanto- reacciono él un poco sorprendido,

-Bueno sé que es irracional sentir esta clase de temor dado que tú te has destacado como uno de los mejores agentes de FBI y no podías haber estado en peligro-

-Acabas de hacerme un cumplido?- interrumpió el

-No, solo estoy demostrando un hecho-

-El hecho de que estabas preocupada-

-Creo que sí, esto es confuso para mí sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a no entender las cosas-

-Si lo sé, y me alegra que te preocupes por mí-

-te alegras?, eso podría ser algo insultante, pero creo que se a lo que te refieres-

-no es insultante, eso solo quiere decir que te importo- Booth la rodeo aun mas con sus brazos para sentirla más cerca,

-Booth, claro que me importas, yo…Te amo- dijo un poco apenada, era la primera ves que ella se lo decía a alguien y no estaba acostumbrada,

-Bones, yo también Te amo- contesto el también llevando sus labios a los de su compañera y besándola tiernamente -pero no tenias que preocuparte, todo ha salido bien, y no he tenido que darle un tiro en la cabeza a nadie-

-Lo sé fui irracional, pero deben ser que las hormonas han empezado a jugar con mis emociones- intento explicarse mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco,

-Hormonas?- se escucho decir a Ángela confundida mientras entraba en la oficina de su amiga,

-Angie, no te vimos llegar- dijo Brennan sorprendida mientras se soltaba de los brazos del agente,

-Sí, Bueno vi que Booth había entrado aquí, y quería saber cómo estaba- contesto Ángela en vista de que había sido ignorado su pregunta sobre las hormonas,

-Estoy bien-

-Y como ha salido todo?, en la tele no han dicho nada, solo que había un loco en un consulado-

-es que no queríamos provocar el pánico, ya sabes cómo es esto, pero todo ha estado bien, hemos capturado al sospechoso-

-Vaya que buena noticia-

-Sí, lo van a encerrar mucho tiempo, probablemente pidan la pena de muerte-

-Bueno, salvaron muchas vidas-

-Si fue muy pesado este día-

-si ya veo, entonces eso de las hormonas?- volvió a insistir, y no se iría de ahí sin tener respuestas,

-Booth podrías esperarme en el auto, tengo algo que decirle a Ángela- contesto Brennan un poco nerviosa,

-Enserio?, ahora?- pregunto Booth bastante sorprendido

-Sí, y después quiero ir a casa- dijo ella dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que logro convencerlo,

-Está bien te espero abajo- acepto él y salió de la oficina,

-Cariño pasa algo?, que tienen que ver las hormonas?, es por lo de Booth y tú?-

-No tengo bases para decirte esto pero creo que deberías sentarte-

-Me estas asustando, es algo grave?- contesto su amiga sentándose en el amplio sofá de la oficina de Brennan y ella en el sillón frente a su amiga,

-Bueno dado que yo fui la primera en saber de la llegada de tu hijo creo tu deberías ser la primera en saber que… estoy embarazada- dijo sin poder evitar dejar escapar esa sonrisa ilusionada que le salía cada vez que pensaba en el lo que le estaba pasando -Angie, según las normas sociales y dado el tiempo de relación de casi hermanas que tenemos tu deberías decirme algo, felicitarme principalmente, o abrazarme en su defecto- comento sorprendida al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba,

-Amiga esto… me has dejado en shock, estoy tan feliz, no puedo creerlo, oh por dios un mini Booth- dijo Ángela cuando al fin logro reaccionar y abrazo enérgicamente a su amiga,

-O una mini Brennan, no sería tan malo o sí?-

-Claro que no cariño, seria hermosa, pero cuanto tiempo tienes?-

-voy a cumplir dos meses, de hecho el día que nació Michael fue cuando le di la noticia a Booth-

-Woow amiga y el cómo lo tomo, que ha dicho?-

-Creo que está feliz, y yo también lo estoy, aunque ha estado exagerando en protección, pero debe ser normal, llevo dentro de mí una parte suya como dice el, aunque claro solo es ADN-

-No amiga claro que hay algo suyo ahí, que felicidad y cuando se lo dirás a todos?-

-millones de bebes nacen cada día porque tendría que hacer un informe sobre el mío?-

-Cariño es un notición, tienes que reunirlos a todos, se van a alegrar muchísimo- comento ilusionada

-Creo que primero debería hablar con Cam, necesitare algún tiempo y no quiero afectar al laboratorio-

-No cariño tienes que hacer una cena, o irnos a tomar una copa al bar y decirles, Cam entenderá y estará feliz-

-Pero Sweets podría comunicárselo al FBI antes que Booth y eso nos traería problemas, podrían separarnos-

-Eso no va a pasar, si a Sweets se le suelta la boca yo me encargare de el-

-Bueno entonces creo que podríamos hacer algo mañana, pero tendría que decirle a Booth, aunque él quería decírselos hace mucho tiempo, pero yo...-

-estabas asustada no?- interrumpió su amiga,

-no Ángela, es solo que quería esperar el primer trimestre es lo normal-

-ok, entiendo, entonces mañana?, yo les aviso a todos-

-Gracias, tengo que irme Booth debe estar desesperado, odia estar encerrado en el carro-

-está bien cariño ve, y cuida de ese bebe, del otro bebe aparte de Booth- Ángela volvió a abrazar a su amiga y le acaricio por primera vez la barriguita,

-Gracias Angie- dijo sonriente Brennan y se sintió con un peso menos encima,

Cuando al fin bajo al estacionamiento a lo lejos pudo admirar a su compañero/novio sentado dentro de la furgoneta, parecía algo desesperado ya que miraba una y otra vez la hora en el reloj mientras tamboreaba el volante, llego hasta el y se subió en la camioneta,

-Lista?- pregunto Booth y Brennan asintió con la cabeza –Se lo has dicho?-

-Sí, no te molesta verdad?-

-No, claro que no, y que te ha dicho?-

-bueno primero se quedo en shock, y después fue muy efusiva, al parecer el hecho de que nosotros dos estemos juntos y vayamos a tener un bebe es una especie de milagro- comento extrañada,

-sí que lo es-

-No Booth, los milagros no existen-

-Llevas a un bebe dentro de ti formado casi de la nada y aun no crees en los milagros?-

-mi bebe no es un milagro es el resultado de un coito completado satisfactoriamente entre dos personas de diferente sexo, con espermas y óvulos viables para la reproducción- explico

-la primera parte si la recuerdo, "coito completado satisfactoriamente"- dijo el con un aire pícaro mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su compañera,

-Booth- contesto ella algo cohibida por el comentario,

-Entonces se ha alegrado?-

-Sí y mucho- acepto ella sonriente,

-eso es bueno-

-sí, creemos que mañana en el Founding Fathers sería un buen momento para decirles a todos-

-enserio?- pregunto sorprendido, hasta hace un día Brennan se había rehusado a decirles a todos, y ahora ya lo tenía planeado,

-sí, bueno yo creí que tú querías decirles-

-Sí, me encanta la idea- acepto el emocionado con una gran sonrisa que ella también compartió,

-entonces le diré a Ángela que prepare todo-

-muy bien, solo quisiera algo primero-

-qué?-

-esto- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a los labios de Brennan besándola esta vez más profundamente como si el tiempo no existiera para ellos -Sabes hace cuanto que no te beso?-

-claro hace unos minutos-

-yo hablaba de un buen beso-

-con contacto e lenguas?-

-bueno eso puede ir incluido-

-desde hace dos noches-

-entonces ya lo necesitábamos-

-Sí, tienes razón, ahora quisiera ir a casa-

-me gusta como dices "a casa"-

-Bueno a tu casa- corrigió ella,

-Sonaba mejor antes- dijo Booth con una mueca de desaprobación,

8:30pm

No era demasiado tarde, al menos no para la hora usual que terminaban siempre de trabajar, pero ese día en particular había sido muy pesado, llegar a casa de Booth era más relajante de lo que nunca había pensado Brennan, sin haberlo notado ese lugar ya se había convertido en uno de los que más la hacían sentir cómoda, aparte de su casa y el laboratorio claro.

Nada mas llegar Booth se deshizo del saco y la corbata de su uniforme, mientras ella se ponía mas cómoda quitándose los tacones y el abrigo, ni siquiera recordaban que no habían comido nada desde la mañana hasta que sus estómagos comenzaron ha hacer ruidos extraños.

-Preparare algo para que cenemos, espero que hayas comido en la tarde- dijo Booth mientras se metía en la cocina y sacaba utensilios para cocinar,

-la verdad, no- contesto ella algo temerosa de que obtuviera un regaño de parte de Booth

-Bones, no puedes dejar de comer-

-Se me fue el tiempo, no me acorde, pero ahora si que tengo hambre-

-bueno, entonces te preparare un rico sándwich de queso-

-sí que suena rico, pero el mío con queso se soya-

-claro-

9:30

Ya habían llenado el estomago, y por fin un poco de calma para los dos, se relajaron un rato en el sofá, Brennan ya se había desfajado la camisa y había levantado los pies quedando recostada sobre Booth.

-No me gusto nada dormir solo anoche sabes?- decía el mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su adormilada compañera

-de verdad me extrañaste?- pregunto ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, y mucho-

-Booth pero solo hemos dormido juntos poco más de un mes-

-pero eso ha sido suficiente para no querer volver a estar solo en esa cama-

-eso es un poco exagerado-

-Enserio?, anoche no pude dormir ni un solo minuto, eso es exagerado?-

-un poco, pero yo tampoco dormí mucho anoche-

-eso quiere decir que también me extrañaste?-

-creo, eso y que tenía que pensar que decirte-

-aun tengo miedo de que te desaparezcas y no me des ninguna explicación- acepto el con la cara triste, y un suspiro se dejo escapar,

-no quiero volver a desaparecer, no ahora- le dijo ella llevando su mano hasta el rostro de su compañero para acariciarlo,

-tenemos que dejar de separarnos cada vez que algo nos moleste o nos entre el pánico-

-es que a veces no sé cómo hacerme entender-

-has sabido explicarme cosas más complicadas, así que esta vez no te dejare huir-

-espero que no lo hagas- pidió ella sonriéndole y acercando su rostro más al de Booth para que el la besara,

-Sabes que nos caería muy bien?- pregunto él con su sonrisa de pícaro mientras besaba todo el rostro de su Brennan

-Que tienes en mente?-

-voy a preparar la tina, me acompañas?-

-claro- acepto ella sonriente levantándose del sillón para ser guiada por los brazos de su pareja.

Después de algunos minutos más de noche y un poco menos de ropa sobre el cuerpo los dos compañeros terminaban su día con un baño de espuma sobre la piel.

-tu tina es muy pequeña- comento ella mientras intentaba acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de Booth,

-eso no fue impedimento hace un par de días cuando le dimos muy buen uso- dijo el insinuante provocando que a los dos se les escapara una sonrisa,

-en eso tienes razón, pero mi casa es bastante más grande y no pasamos tanto tiempo ahí-

-entonces deberías mudarte conmigo-

-no Booth, yo tengo mi casa, tu deberías mudarte conmigo-

-no, no, no, no, tu lo has dicho, hemos pasado mas días en mi casa, por lo tanto tu deberías mudarte conmigo-

-creo que deberíamos ir a medias en lo que decidimos quien se muda a casa de quien-

-o podríamos comprar otra casa, una de los dos-

-puedo pensármelo?-

-enserio tienes que pensártelo?-pregunto él un poco molesto,

-claro es una decisión importante- dijo ella mirándolo con esos ojos a los que Booth no podía decir que no,

-está bien, pero espero que te tome más de 7 meses-

-podría ser-

-Vamos Bones, sabes que puedo convencerte- volvió a insinuar el y esta vez sus manos fueron yendo de arriba abajo en el cuello húmedo de Brennan,

-a si?, y de qué forma lo harías?- pregunto ella entrando el juego que ya había empezado Booth

-enserio quieres que lo haga?-

-me encantaría comprobar tus tácticas de convencimiento- acepto ella y las manos de Booth fueron remplazadas por sus labios terminando con la poca racionalidad que quedaba dentro de esa tina de baño.

Después de haber pasado uno de los días más estresantes del mes, estar así era algo que necesitaba, sus cuerpos necesitaban volver a sentirse uno parte del otro, sus tenían que recuperar la noche perdida, y las horas que habían tenido que esperar para volver a estar juntos, después de todo había sido un día para agradecer, y que mejor forma que amarse como les era posible, como siempre habían deseado hacerlo.

**Hola!... sé que me tarde muchísimo!, pero espero que no se hayan cansado de esperarme, y que les guste este cap. El que viene será el ultimo así que espero no tardar tanto, un saludo y GRACIAS!... los reviews son bien recibidos, son inspiración para mí :D**


	4. Nota: no me he ido!

**NOTA: **

HOLA CHICASSSSSSS!

Omg! Acabo de leer el ultimo review y me partió el corazón! No he abandonado el fic! Mis Fics, porque tengo dos pendientes!, no digan ni piensen eso por nada del mundooooo! Sé que me he ausentado, me han pasado muchas cosas desde lo de mi mudanza hasta que me robaron mi lap, así que se imaginaran como ando, aparte volví a la escuela y lo que necesito es tiempo para pasar el capitulo que ya tengo listooo… no saben lo frustrante que es tener las palabras en las manos y no podérselos mostrar a ustedes! Enserio esta ves lo prometo tendrán capi nuevo esta semana!, no me he ido definitivamente! No les haría eso jamás! Así que confíen en mi volveré! Las quiero y Gracias por esperarme!


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creador HH y a Fox.**

El día comenzaba a asomarse en D.C., el cuerpo de Booth se resistía a despertar, después de todo no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, el baño en la tina solo había sido el comienzo de una gran velada. El movimiento en su closet y el crujido del piso de madera fue lo que al fin logro que abriera los ojos, ahí estaba ella, su compañera recién salida de bañarse con el cabello aun mojado y dos piezas de ropa interior cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Que haces?- pregunto aun amodorrado mientras se movía entre las sabanas,

-Me arreglo, tengo que ir a trabajar- contesto ella como su fuera lo mas obvio del mundo,

-Pero aun es temprano- dijo el tallando su rostro contra la almohada

-Ya son las ocho Booth-

-yo aun tengo sueño- respondió el con un gran bostezo tras sus palabras

-bueno, a mi por el contrario que a ti, hacer el amor me llena de energía- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo evitar,

-Hacer el amor?- aclaro para sí mismo mientras sonreía feliz por escuchar esa palabra en lugar de Sexo –espera, a mi también me llena de energía pero tienes que reconocer que cuatro horas de sueño no compensan el agotamiento de todo un día y la diversión de toda la noche- dijo pícaro haciendo que su compañera se detuviera a mirarlo sonrojada,

-Lo se Booth, pero tenemos respon..-

-espera, puedes quedarte así?- interrumpió el antes de que Brennan se abrochara la camisa,

-eso es algo morboso para ti que eres tan puritano- dijo con su sonrisa malvada sabiendo que tendría una queja de su compañero,

-¡por dios!- exclamo enérgicamente sin prestar atención en el comentario de su compañera

-¿qué?- cuestiono ella ahora extrañada por la cara que tenia Booth

-No te has visto?- dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama y clavando sus ojos en la pequeña barriga de Brennan

-mi vientre?, es el tamaño adecuado para las ocho semanas de gestación que llevo Booth-

-es…Wow!- la cara de Booth se había transformado en una mezcla de ternura y asombro – hay un pequeño bebe ahí dentro- fue lo único que pudo decir después de tanto pensar en la palabras

-Pensé que sabias como era esto, ya tuviste un hijo- dijo Brennan incrédula,

-si pero, no había notado que crecía, tu sabes acostados las cosas se ven diferentes- contesto el y volvió a poner su cara de pícaro,

-en un par de meses ni acostada se me dejara de notar- sonrió ella

-vamos a ser una familia- Booth acaricio tiernamente con sus manos la pequeña barriga de Brennan

-ya somos una familia Booth- aclaro ella, y los dos se miraron fijamente un segundo antes de unir sus labios en un beso pequeño,

-si, y sabes que necesita una familia?- pregunto el haciendo evidente a lo que se refería,

-no hablare de eso- contesto ella llevando nuevamente sus labios a los de el para intentar callarlo,

-bueno tienes que decidir antes de que nazca el bebe- insistió Booth entre besos,

-no hablare de eso- siguió sosteniendo Brennan,

-Huesos!- exclamo el aparentando molestia,

-hare el desayuno- dijo ella para escabullirse de los brazos de su compañero,

-que inteligente, huye!- dijo Booth mientras su compañera salía de la habitación entre risas,

El desayuno había sido una batalla amorosa por ver quien se quedaba en casa de quien, en la que Brennan no daría su brazo a torcer, a pesar de que los besos que le daba su compañero eran muy convincentes.

Una hora después y con una plática pendiente recorrieron las avenidas que conducían al Jeffersonian, tenía mucho que Brennan no usaba su coche pero la compañía valía la pena.

-No tienes trabajo?- dijo la Dra. Al ver que su compañero se había puesto cómodo en el sofá de su oficina,

-Tengo que hacer el papeleo del caso, y sabes que odio hacer el papeleo- dijo él con cara de puchero,

-Si lo sé, necesitas que te ayude?- pregunto ella desde su escritorio,

-no, ya tengo los informes que me enviaste, lo demás es cosa del equipo de explosivos- respondió el agente y tomo una de las revistas que estaban sobre la mesita,

-ok- acepto Brennan y siguió con lo suyo,

-Pero si aquí está el feliz papa!- entro diciendo Ángela sin esconder su evidente alegría,

-Angie!- regaño Brennan

-Oh cierto, cierto se supone que es sorpresa, pero es que aun no me lo creo, ustedes dos juntos, y con un bebe!- volvió decir casi en un grito,

-Angie!-

-ok, ok, Felicidades "Papa"- dijo por lo bajo y se acerco a darle un abrazo a Booth

-Gracias Ángela- acepto el contestándole el abrazo,

-Cuídala, ok?, aunque ella no quiera-

-claro-

-entonces si harán el anuncio hoy?- pregunto la artista mirando hacia ambos lados donde se encontraban sus amigos,

-sí, podrías avisarle a los demás?-

-claro- acepto emocionada su amiga,

-Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, el deber me llama- Booth se levanto del sofá y dejo la revista por un lado, -Vengo por ti más tarde- dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de la oficina,

-ok- acepto con la frialdad que la caracterizaba, y Booth salió de la oficina casi arrastrando los pies por el pasillo.

Brennan se quedo concentrada en su ordenador y su amiga divago un rato en el comportamiento de la recién pareja.

-Que es esa forma de despedirse?- concluyo a preguntar,

-a que te refieres?- dijo Brennan confundida por la pregunta de su amiga,

-el te dice que se va y tu solo dices Ok?- volvió a cuestionar Ángela haciendo más evidente a lo que se refería,

-que se supone que debo contestar?- respondió su amiga aun mas confundida,

-Bueno dices "que te vaya bien, le das un beso y le dices que lo quieres" porque si se lo dices no?-

-sí, ya se lo he dicho- acepto Brennan con una pequeña sonrisa,

-entonces que es esa forma de despedirse?- volvió a insistir Ángela

-ya nos habíamos despedido desde el coche, no es apropiado en el trabajo-

-eso nunca fue impedimento para mí o Hodgins- dijo su amiga con su singular sentido del humor,

-y eso es malo?-

-No cariño es solo que si se quieren es de esperarse que se lo demuestren en todas partes-

-Booth y yo somos más reservados, no haríamos lo que tú y Hodgins han hecho, yo prefiero ser más discreta-

-bueno es que tu eres de una especie muy extraña… mas evolucionada- aclaro Ángela al ver que había herido un poco a su amiga,

-Creo que lo estamos haciendo como se debe Angie- dijo Brennan desanimada,

-Claro, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte a mejorar tus relaciones, pero lo harás muy bien cariño- intento animarla Ángela,

-Tengo que ayudarle a Booth con los informes, puedes traerme los archivos faltantes?- Brennan se estaba sintiendo bastante incomoda así que opto por cambiar de tema,

-Claro- acepto Ángela -Amiga, lo van a hacer bien- insistió antes de salir de la oficina,

-Lo sé Angie- Brennan sonrió de medio lado y volvió a su ordenador,

El resto del día paso con tranquilidad en el Jeffersonian no había restos frescos que investigar, era el mejor momento para volver a los huesos que había dejado pendientes el día anterior, después de todo lo de el informe para Booth solo había sido un pretexto para terminar con la conversación que tenia con su mejor amiga.

A pesar de no tener la preocupación del día anterior concentrarse no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil, hace días que no se sentía dueña de sus pensamientos ni de su concentración, hace días, desde que se había enterado de su estado, tomar un hueso y analizarlo no era nada sencillo últimamente, pensaba en su composición, en las fisuras y en Booth, lo cual derivaba cambiar sus pensamientos a la vida que llevaban juntos, a su futuro, al bebe que llevaba dentro, y un suspiro terminaba con el suelo firme que hasta hace pocos meses parecía tener, nuevamente a los huesos y lo que le tomaba minutos le había costado toda la tarde, dos cajas de huesos por fin identificados, un nudo en la garganta y las palabras de su amiga resonando en su cabeza "bueno es que tu eres de una especie muy extraña" y solo faltaban un par de minutos para que Booth apareciera nuevamente por la puerta, sacudió su cabeza como si con esto pudiera alejar sus pensamientos, sabía que si los dejaba ahí su compañero haría eso de ver a través de las personas o leer sus lenguaje corporal y no tenia ánimos de dar más explicaciones.

-Huesos- se escucho decir a Booth mientras entraba en la oficina, y Brennan respiro profundamente antes de alejar su vista del ordenador, -Lista?- pregunto apenas ver a los ojos a su compañera,

-Sí, pero aun falta un rato Booth- contesto Brennan intentando disimular sus pensamientos,

-cierto, se me hiso temprano, que tal todo?- Booth había notado claramente que algo le sucedía a su compañera, pero como buen investigador necesitaba hacer algunas preguntas más,

-Bien, todo bien- a la antropóloga se le seguía dando muy mal eso de la actuación, y más con Booth enfrente,

-comiste?- siguió el interrogatorio mientras él se sentaba en el sofá,

-Si Booth, hace rato que me comí una ensalada- contesto la Dra. Disimulando estar entretenida en la computadora,

-muy bien- acepto él, mientras observaba cada movimiento de su compañera,

-y tú que tal los informes?- pregunto Brennan al sentir la poderosa mirada de Booth sobre ella,

-un lio, los de explosivos me cargaron a prisa así que estuve todo el día en el ordenador-

-que mal- dijo Brennan sin poner mucha intención,

-te pasa algo?- hiso la última pregunta que le mostraría lo que pasaba,

-no, nada- dijo ella moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza, y Booth tuvo todas las pruebas que necesitaba,

-por qué no vienes y te sientas conmigo?- dijo el haciéndole señas para que se acomodara a su lado,

-Booth!- contesto ella con nerviosismo,

-Anda-insistió y su compañera no tuvo más que acomodarse en el sitio que él le había dejado -te pasa algo, te conozco, te pones muy nerviosa cuando me quieres ocultar algo- le dijo en cuanto esta se sentó,

-no es nada solo pensaba en unos restos..- contesto ella sin mirarle,

-eso no funciona como excusa- interrumpió el,

-no es una excusa, hay unos restos del lejano oriente que no coinciden con el lugar donde fueron encontrados- insistió enérgicamente Brennan,

-y eso te hace suspirar cada par de segundos-

-yo, no..- intento excusarse pero Booth volvió a interrumpirla,

-qué pasa?, te has sentido mal?, pasa algo con el bebe?- insistió el agente,

-no, no es nada de eso- ella se apuro a negar con la cabeza,

-entonces?-

-te parece que soy una especie muy extraña?- pregunto tímida mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá,

-Qué?, a que te refieres?- pregunto sin entender a que había venido lo que decía,

-estoy consciente de que no suelo hacer las cosas que las personas que se consideran normales, hacen-

-no eres extraña, bueno solo un poquito- dijo sonriéndole para aligerar el momento y ella también contesto su sonrisa, -pero eso te hace especial Huesos, eso te hace ser quien eres- aclaro y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañera,

-y no te da miedo estar con alguien como yo?- pregunto apenada, jamás le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de ella, pero algo había cambiado desde que estaba oficialmente con Booth,

-yo sabía que no serias como las demás, que a ti no te pueden las flores o los detalles románticos, que no te gusta acurrucarte y que eres muy independiente, pero eres perfecta así como eres, puedes sorprenderme cada día y tal vez los extraños sean los demás tu solo eres, única- dijo el tiernamente dedicándole una sonrisa y mirando directamente los ojos de Brennan,

-y si no puedo ser tierna con el bebe?- pregunto ella haciendo una mueca con la boca,

-te he visto ser tierna antes- contesto fácilmente él,

-claro que no, yo no hago eso- discutió Brennan,

-recuerdas la ves que querías adoptar a ese perro que era el sospechoso de un caso, o cuando me contaste aquella historia sobre el pitufo?-

-Pitufina- aclaro ella,

-sí, esas veces fuiste tierna y he visto como miras las cosas de bebes cuando caminamos hacia la escena de un crimen, vas a ser una gran mama- dijo el sonriente,

-no quiero que nuestro hijo me vea como un "animal raro"- dijo torpemente

-"bicho raro" Huesos- corrigió Booth,

-eso he dicho- acepto ella,

-nunca pasara eso, no con la vida que llevamos, eres más normal de lo que crees, y por eso te quiero- la cara de Brennan se transformo en una sonrisa que desapareció en los labios de su compañero

-y yo a ti Booth- dijo ella cuando apenas se separo de sus labios -Ah y te equivocaste en algo, he experimentado que en realidad si me agrada acurrucarme, contigo- comento con su tono científico-encantador que provocaba las sonrisas de Booth, ella tal vez no lo notaba pero esas cosas eran tiernas para su compañero, sus miradas no se apartaron ni un segundo mientras el acariciaba el radiante rostro de Brennan,

-Ya están aquí los dos- entro diciendo Ángela, mientras la nueva pareja se separaba un poco incómodos,

-Si- dijo directamente Brennan,

-ya es hora- aviso la artista observando apenada que había interrumpido un momento romántico entre sus dos amigos -nos adelantamos para que se tomen su tiempo- dijo sonriéndoles,

-tiempo para qué?-pregunto Brennan sin haber entendido la indirecta,

-para nosotros Huesos- contesto Booth sonriéndole,

-Ah, ok- acepto torpemente y le contesto el gesto a su compañero,

-los vemos haya- dijo Ángela y salió de la oficina dejando que sus amigos siguieran en lo suyo.

Brennan guardo el trabajo que estaba haciendo, apago el ordenador y tomo sus cosas mientras Booth la esperaba con el coche listo fuera del Jefersonian, no podían evitar sonreírse el uno al otro, tal vez tenían razón todos, ella era extraña pero era feliz, como nunca lo había sido, como nunca imagino que lo seria.

Unos minutos más, algunas cuadras hacia el norte llegaron al lugar donde siempre se habían reunido después de cada caso, el Funding Fathers contaba muchas historias sobre ellos, todo el equipo ya estaba ahí, Ángela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets y su novia Daisy, reinan por lo alto todos con sus respectivas copas, ambos se incorporaron a la plática que los tenía tan entretenidos, al parecer la novia de Sweets contaba como los habían pillado a ambos en un cine, el psicólogo sonreía nervioso y con los pómulos sonrojados por la peculiar historia, unos tragos mas se fue haciendo espesa la noche, estando entre amigos ni siquiera se notaba el paso del tiempo, pero todos estaban ansiosos por la historia que Ángela les había dicho que no podrían creer.

-Entonces?, por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto la jefa del equipo para salir de dudas,

-voy a tener un bebe- dijo directamente Brennan antes de llevarse una aceituna a la boca, mientras todos se miraban sorprendidos,

-cariño!- regaño Ángela,

-qué?- pregunto la antropóloga al no entender la molestia de su amiga,

-creo que te ha faltado un poco de tacto- le explico Booth

-oh!- respondió sorprendida y apenada con su compañero,

-Bueno es eso, solo que a Huesos se le paso un detalle, vamos a tener un bebe- dijo Booth señalándolos a ambos,

-qué?, woow!, esperen, esto no es lo de la inseminación artificial otra vez o sí?- pregunto Cam confundida,

-no, no, no, esta vez, lo hemos hecho, bien- contesto Booth apenado por lo que implicaba esa frase,

-sí, lo hemos hecho, ambos- contesto también Brennan mirando a su nueva pareja,

-ósea que están juntos?- dijo Hodgins con su propia confusión por lo que escuchaba,

-hay cariño es obvio-contesto Ángela regañando a su marido y todos rieron,

-Vaya!, pues en hora buena- dijo Hodgins abrazando a Booth que era el que le quedaba más cerca,

-Gracias Hodgins- acepto el agente,

-Sweets estas bien?- pregunto Ángela al ver la cara de shock que tenía el chico,

-Yo, vaya, que alegría- apenas pudo decir cuando ya estaba abrazando a la Dra.

-estas muy emocionado- dijo Brennan sin entender mucho por qué tanta efusividad del psicólogo,

-claro que lo estoy, es una gran noticia- respondió con una amplia sonrisa,

-espero que contemos con tu apoyo- dijo Booth extendiéndole su mano,

-qué?, oh claro, claro, tienen mi apoyo totalmente- acepto Sweets contestándole el gesto y convirtiéndolo en otro abrazo,

-Gracias-

-Ya pensaba yo que tendría que amenazarte- dijo Ángela irónica,

-no, no es necesario- se apresuro a decir el psicólogo sabiendo que las amenazas de Ángela eran muy reales,

-Dra. Brennan, debe ser maravilloso estar creando un nuevo ser humano que probablemente herede sus habilidades y su increíble cerebro- dijo Daisy mientras observaba a Brennan como su fuese un ídolo,

-es altamente probable que así sea- acepto la antropóloga con la poca modestia que tenia,

-Felicidades- termino por decir la interna,

-Gracias-

-entonces?, planes de boda?- dijo Cam y todos le clavaron la mirada a la nueva pareja,

-oh, no, no, yo no creo en el matrimonio- se apresuro a decir Brennan,

-Ya cambiaras de opinión- dijo bromita Booth,

-no, no lo hare- contesto firmemente,

-si lo harás- insistió el sonriente,

-no, yo solo digo que no estamos obligados a hacerlos solo porque este embarazada- se explico su compañera para detener ese tema,

-ah no, pero cambiaras de idea- acepto Booth pero le encantaba molestar a su compañera,

-no, no lo hare- negó enérgicamente la antropóloga,

-si lo harás- insistió Booth mirándola pícaramente, y todos rieron por lo apenada que aparentaba estar la Dra.

-pues Salud, por las maravillosas noticias- dijo Cam iniciando con el brindis,

-Salud, por el futuro- dijo Sweets con su evidente alegría,

-y por el amor- Dijo Hodgins y todos chocaron sus tragos incluso Brennan con una limonada sin alcohol.

La noche fue pasando entre anécdotas y risas, Ángela y Cam aseguraban que sabían que eso algún día pasaría, "pero lo del bebe, vaya que llevaban prisa" decía Daisy apenándose al mismo tiempo que las palabras salían de su boca, la alegría de todos era evidente, pero la de Booth le radiaba por la piel, Brennan no sabía que significaba pero su mano se había entre lazado a la de su compañero sin razón aparente más que la de querer sentirlo, poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo, Ángela y Hodgins se justificaron por tener al pequeño Michael en casa, Daisy y Sweets llevaban más cara de lujuria que de el sueño que habían puesto como excusa, y Cam había recibido una llamada de su novio que tenía unas horas libres, así que de a poco se fueron quedando solos, como tantas noches lo habían hecho, solo que esta vez si esa copa de vino que siempre se prostraba al lado de Brennan.

-Ha salido bien cierto?-dijo Booth acabando con el silencio que había quedado entre ellos,

-Creo que si, a todos les ha gustado la idea- respondió sonriente,

- viste la cara de Sweets?- dijo el agente divertido,

-sí, pero no entiendo porque me abrazo tan fuerte- contesto la antropóloga algo confundida mientras su compañero se reía,

-estaba feliz- explico,

-si eso creo-

-y tú?-

-yo qué?- pregunto sin entender el cuestionamiento de su compañero,

-que si estas feliz Huesos-

-si- respondió después de un suspiro que no necesito más explicaciones,

-Caminamos un rato?-

-me gusta la idea- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Booth pago la cuenta, y Brennan se adelantado a esperarlo fuera del bar, caminaron un par de calles en silencio solo admirando el ambiente, mientras se tomaban de las manos, esa caricia era maravillosa, Brennan no podía creer que llevara tanto tiempo negándose a ser parte de la vida e otra persona y ahora se sintiera tan bien siendo guiada por su compañero, ella solo veía el perfil de su rostro, esa sonrisa no se la había visto nunca, y estaba segura que en su rostro existía una igual, de pronto Booth se detuvo y ella miro a los lados para saber la razón, y la encontró en ese viejo candelabro que iluminaba la calle, y en la casa numero 233A.

-recuerdas lo que paso aquí?- pregunto poniéndose frente a su compañera,

-sí, te dije que estaba embarazada- contesto ella ampliando aun mas su sonrisa,

- hay cosas que no te pude decir esa noche- dijo el agachando la mirada mientras suspiraba un par de veces,

-que cosas?- pregunto su compañera confundida,

-que nunca perdí las esperanzas de que tú y yo estaríamos juntos- contesto el tomando con más fuerza la mano de Brennan,

-de verdad?-

-sí, y que aquella noche me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo- la sonrisa que tenia Booth era muy parecida a la que aquel día le había surgido, pero esta vez se sentía mejor, sus amigos lo sabían, ya no tenía que ocultarse de nadie,

-no puedes decir eso con absoluta certeza- aclaro Brennan y Booth sonrió de medio lado para que entendiera -metáfora, lo entiendo- dijo finalmente,

- no me imagino al lado de otra persona, no desde que te vi la primera vez- continuo diciendo Booth como si aquello fuera una confesión,

-algunas veces quise tener la fe que tú tenías en que el destino existía- dijo esta vez ella tras un suspiro,

-y aun no crees?- pregunto incrédulo,

-no, pero sé que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, y que mis acciones siempre me han llevado a ti, como compañero, amigo, amante, y familia- Brennan se encogió de hombros un poco apenada al decir las dos últimas palabras,

-y no aun así no te casarías conmigo?-

-me estas proponiendo matrimonio?- cuestiono Brennan al ver la seriedad en las palabras de su compañero, ,

-no, solo estoy, ya sabes tanteando el terreno- contesto un poco nervioso para aclarar,

-yo soy una persona Booth no un terreno- dijo sin entender el comentario y Booth volvió a hacerle ese gesto con la cara que le explicaba todo, -oh metáfora, ok- acepto,

-entonces?- volvió a insistir,

-no creo en el matrimonio Booth, pero ahora creo en nosotros, y creo que tenemos tiempo para averiguar el resultado de nuestras acciones- respondió lo más tierna que pudo,

-entonces no dejare de insistir- dijo el sonriéndole, mientras la acercaba mas a él rodeándole la cintura,

-estoy de acuerdo- acepto ella,

-Gracias- le dijo Booth estando más cerca,

-por qué?-

-por perder tu insensibilidad por mí- contesto el recordando la plática que habían tenido hace algunos meses,

-no fue fácil- acepto Brennan apenada,

-es más fácil mover un volcán- dijo el bromeando y Brennan puso su cara de no entender lo que decía -es broma- aclaro, y los dos sonrieron hasta perder sus labios el uno en el otro.

El tiempo se detuvo algunos minutos, las calles seguían siendo transitadas pero solo existían ellos dos en ese momento, tal vez el destino no existía, tal vez nada de lo que pasaba era lo que había planeado para su vida, pero en ese momento, con Booth a su lado sintió que todo había valido la pena, y que el sufrimiento no es algo a lo que se le deba temer por que la satisfacción de ser parte de otra persona es un sentimiento que provoca más sensaciones en el cuerpo y en el cerebro, y tal vez como decía Booth también en el corazón.

Fin.

_**Gracias por leerme.**_


End file.
